Hear You Me
by MrsRose08
Summary: Bella Swan is a smart girl with a serious lack of interest in school. Edward Cullen is a smart guy who let his grade slip just slightly. They meet in summer school to save there failing grades and become fast friends, but is friendship really all that's there? Rated M for language and some sexual content.
1. Summer School

Hear You Me

Chp. 1 Summer School

I loathe summer school. Well really I loathe school in general, but summer school is just dreadful. Yeah, Yeah, I know some would say that I brought this upon myself. I should have dedicated more time to school during the regular school year, and then I wouldn't have to give up my summer. I see it as; if school wasn't so boring I would have attended my classes more frequently. So, you see really it's all Forks High School's fault.

At any rate, here I am Bella Swan, just one week into summer vacation and I am getting up at 6:30am (an ungodly hour!) for summer school at 8:00am. Whoever decided school should start at 8:00am was clearly a sadist and didn't have teenagers in mind. I don't know a single teenager that goes to sleep before one or two in the morning. Which isn't saying much as I only have a handful of close friends and I know that they don't typical sleep before those times. I digress… Summer School. As I am getting up and contemplating breakfast, my dad Chief Charlie Swan (oh, yeah I'm a cops daughter, my lack of friends sounds about right now doesn't it) is getting ready to leave for work.

"Hey, Bells! Actually up for summer school? I thought I'd have to pull you from this house kicking and screaming." The chief snickers.

"Hardy, har dad." I say with as much sarcasm as I can manage this early in the morning.

My dad smirks at me, clearly use to my sarcastic tone. "Do you want me to go into work a little late so I can give you a ride to school?"

I look up from the contents of our refrigerator horrified "No! It's bad enough to be dropped off at school by your dad, but when your dad is the chief and is dropping you off in his police cruiser… I may as well commit social suicide!"

"Ok, Ok. God Bella you don't have to be so dramatic." He huffs as he put's on his coat.

"Why do you think drama is the only class I never ditch?" I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Dad asks just as he's about to walk out the door.

"Uh, just wondering what I'm going to have for breakfast. Have a good day at work dad, be safe."

"Always am, Bells. Always am." And he leaves for his shift at the station.

Once he's gone I give up on breakfast. Most important meal of the day, my left foot. I contemplate the weather and decide that jeans, a t-shirt, and flip-flops will be appropriate attire. I put on a little make-up, grab my backpack and make my way out the door.

As I walk along, I think about what got me in this situation in the first place. My constant ditching of classes has affected my grades to the degree of, either I take summer school classes and pass them or I repeat my sophomore year of high school. I am definitely not interested in spending more time in the hell that is high school. While I'm mildly annoyed with myself, I still think that it's more the schools fault that my interest aren't piqued enough to stay in class. I actually love to learn. I'm fascinated by History and I love English and these are the two classes that I have to retake. So, you tell me if it's my fault or the schools. I wander towards the English department thinking about my ruined summer, as I enter the building I see a bunch of kids waiting for class to start. I see a couple of friendly acquaintances, which lifts my spirits slightly (I don't do well with strangers or making new friends). We say a couple friendly "hello's" and chit chat about our rotten luck. Just then the door opens, we turn to see who is joining us in our misery. And, that is the first time I see him.


	2. Re-Acquaintance

Chp. 2 Re-Acquaintance

"_And, that is the first time I see him"_

He's tall and slender, with unruly bronze colored hair (yes, bronze. Who has bronze hair?) and as he approaches I get the strangest feeling of déjà vu. My mind wanders back to a random afternoon in Junior High…

_It's lunch and I am sitting at my usual table with my usual friends. Eric Yorkie approaches our table. I groan. Eric has a crush on me, the only guy in this whole damn school that likes me and he's even lamer than I seem to be._

_"__Hey Bella! I was wondering if you'd like to come sit outside and meet some of my friends?" _

_I'm stunned, but I am too nice to say no and let's just be realistic, why burn the bridge of the one guy that actually thinks I'm attractive?_

_"__Ummm, sure Eric. I'd love to meet your friends."_

_I walk outside and find a group of three other guys. Guys is actually to strong a word, three other boys. They are all short and kinda nerdy. Bowl cuts, too tight pants and awkward communication skills._

_Eric walks up with a huge grin on his face "Hey Guys, this is Bella. Bella, these are my friends. This is Jared, Embry and Edward"_

_The one identified as Edward is the smallest of them all, he has the strangest reddish colored hair and is the one with the bowl cut. He acts utterly unimpressed by my appearance and goes about his business of playing whatever lame game they were playing previous to my arrival. I try to be nice and converse with them all, but this Edward kid is just getting on my nerves. He's curt and unimpressed by anything I say. _

_"__So, Edward? What is your last name?" I ask in a bit of a snooty tone._

_He eyes me warily. "Cullen. Why do you want to know?"_

_I glare at him. "I just want to make sure I avoid you going forward, cause you're kind of a jerk"_

_"__Yeah, well you're kind of a bitch." He turns and walks away. _

Could this tall skinny guy with, frankly awesome hair, be Edward Cullen? As he approaches one my acquaintances, Quil greets him.

"Hey, Edward! What are you doing taking summer school?"

Edward grins and runs a hand through his hair "Hey, Quil. I, umm, let my grades slip a bit last year. Just trying to make up"

I'm staring, I know I'm staring, but I can't believe this is the same Edward Cullen. Seriously he must have grown a foot and a half in three years, and he definitely wasn't wearing to tight pants. Actually his close all fit him rather nicely.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" His voice breaks me away from my internal evaluation of his looks.

"Oh, uh, hi… I'm Bella… Bella Swan" I'm mumbling and stumbling like an idiot. I'm also a little confused as to why he's introducing himself to me like we've never met.

The door open's and our teacher ushers us into the classroom. I sit next to Quil and another acquaintance, Jessica. Edward sits behind Quil.

I rack my brain through my entire English class. How had I not noticed that Edward had changed so much? I mean, I guess after our initial (and only) meeting I didn't really give him much thought. Still I think I would have noticed a change that drastic in anyone. I'm barely aware of the fact that I'm sitting in class until my name is called.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Jessica is trying to get my attention. I snap out of my head and realize everyone is getting up and leaving. Class is over time to head to my next one.

I get up from my seat and mentally smack myself. This is High School; everyone is growing and changing drastically. Why should I care this much about Edward Cullen "growing up"? I walk out of class with Jessica, who has history with me as well, and we quickly catch up with a Quil and Edward.

"So, Bella Swan. Is that like chief Swan?" Edward asks me as Jessica and I approach.

I roll my eyes; sometimes it really sucks to be the daughter of the chief in such a small town. "Oh, no. We just happen to have the same last name. Weird coincidence, huh?"

Edward stares at me for a moment. "Hm. Yeah, weird."

I laugh and he gives me a strange look "I was being sarcastic. Yes, chief Swan is my dad. Sorry, to good a chance to pass up."

"Oh." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "That was some convincing sarcasm."

I notice we are still walking in the same direction, Quil, Jessica, Edward and myself. Are we all in the same class again?

"So, are you all taking History next as well?"

I receive a collective nod in response. Well at least I know that I'll have friends in my classes, that should help the time pass. We walk into the classroom and there is a seating chart posted on the whiteboard. Really this is summer school and we're getting assigned seats? Just another reason why school sucks. Zero rights.

I huff and quote one of my favorite songs "Laws that rule the school and workplace, signs that caution, sixteen's unsafe."

Edward quickly turns and looks at me "Did you just quote Blink 182?"

I look at him in shock "Yeah I did. They're my favorite band. You know them?"

"They're my favorite band too. I didn't think anyone else our age knew any of there older stuff." He grins at me like I just made his day.

I smile and look up at the seating chart. It looks like Edward and I will be sitting next to each other. I point that out to him and he grins. As we are making our way to our seats, Mr. Newton (the jerk that failed me in History to begin with) calls the class to order. Apparently we are to do "get to know you exercises" with the person sitting next to us. Usually I dread these tasks. I hate being forced to get to know people, but with Edward as my partner I'm excited. If we have the same favorite band, then what else do we have in common? We spend the entire class talking about music and it turns out we have very similar interests. I don't think he even remembers our first meeting, but I am sure enjoying getting re-acquainted.

*Thanks for reading. I will update as often as possible.

Song Lyric is from Anthem Part 2 by Blink 182


	3. From Frog To Prince

Chp. 3 From Frog to Prince

With the first day of summer school behind me, I decide to walk to the police station instead of home. The station is a lot closer to school than home, and I'm hoping the Chief will let me borrow some money to have lunch with some friends. As I walk and take in the warm (well, warm for Forks) weather, I think about the previous 4 hours of my like. Mostly I focus on my "get to know you" conversation with Edward in History. We really had a lot in common, our taste in music in music being the biggest thing. None of my friends really liked the music that I liked; they all listened to top 100 pop crap. Give me some good rock music and I was set. Punk, Alt, Classic, it didn't make too much of a difference to me just as long as there were awesome bass solos and hard guitar riffs. Edward Cullen seemed to think similarly.

I realize that I am about to walk right passed the police station and quickly pull myself from my reverie. I walk through the doors and am greeted by nearly all the officers I pass. I reach my dads secretary Mrs. Cope

"Hey, Mrs. Cope. Is the Chief available?"

"Oh, sweet Isabella! He's just finishing up a phone call. Goodness you look more and more like your mother everyday. How are you dear?" Mrs. Cope rambled out in one quick stream.

"Umm… Thanks. Yeah, I'm good. I'll just sit here and wait for him to get off the phone." I sit in the chair outside my dad's office and take a book out of my backpack and pretend to be reading.

Mrs. Cope smiles and leaves me be, no doubt assuming I'm busy with my book. The truth of the matter is that I don't want to talk about my mom. My mom left my dad when I was 10 and moved to Arizona. They sat me down one night and explained to me what was happening and then gave me a choice of which parent I wanted to live with "full-time". I could tell by the look in my dad's eyes that this was not what he wanted. He would have moved mountains for my mother, she was the one that decided to end it and leave. I looked my mother dead in the eye and told her someone had to stay and take care of dad. I could see that she wanted to try and convince me otherwise, but before she could say anything I got up from my chair and starting walking towards my bedroom. I stopped just before reaching the hall and turned back to my mom and dad and told them I was staying in Forks. Three days later my mom was gone and it was just the Chief and I.

"Isabella, Your father is off the phone you can head in now." Mrs. Cope pulled me from my thoughts.

Oh, yeah, great. Thanks, Mrs. Cope. Nice to see ya." I walk through the office door. My dad is sitting behind his desk looking at his computer screen.

He hears the door close and looks up. "Hey there, Bells. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just came to tell you that you're the best dad in the world." I said with the biggest, cheesiest grin I could.

"Ha! I see. What is it that you want, Isabella?"

" I just need some cash, so I can go meet Angela and Lauren for lunch." Again I plaster on the big grin.

"Alright, how much do you need?" He asks while pulling out his wallet.

"Ten bucks should work."

My dad inspects the content of his wallet. "All I have is twenty. Can I expect change back or is that just wishful thinking on my part?"

I give him a sheepish look; he knows full well I will not be able to resist spending the whole twenty.

He sighs. "That's what I thought. Once your summer school classes are done I want you to find a job. You're 16 it's about time you earned your own money."

Ugh. A job. Just another place for me to go where people tell me when to be there, when to leave and what to do while I'm there. Sounds peachy.

I nod and say thanks and head back out the door. Mrs. Cope is, thankfully, on the phone and just smiles and waves as I leave.

I arrive at the diner and see Angela and Lauren sitting in our usual booth. Angela and I have been friends since we were 7 and have been attached at the hip ever since. We've been friends with Lauren since Junior High School; she's pretty different from Angela and myself. We are both kind of quiet and reserved, some may even use the word shy. Lauren is not shy at all and is kind of wild.

I approach the table and Angela is looking a little uncomfortable. "Well hello ladies. What are we talking about?'

"Oh, I was describing to Angela how big the dick was of the guy I fooled around with last night." Lauren declares without even the slightest bit of embarrassment. "We didn't have sex, he just wanted me to touch him. And believe me, after feeling the girth of that thing I doubt we will be having sex. He'd rip my virginal self in two."

I just shake my head and grab a menu. Yes, Lauren is a virgin. I'm not sure that will last long though.

Angela finally recovers from Lauren's story "So, Bella. How was summer school?"

"Ugh, Mr. Newton is teaching the summer school History class too. Therefore, even if I do show up to every class I am sure to fail. He's such an ass, I don't know why he hates me."

Angela laughs. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you constantly ditch his class."

I narrow my eyes at her. "No. He hated me the minute he called my name on the first day of school. That's the biggest reason I ditch his class!"

Lauren smiles and shakes her head "Ok, well other that Douche Newton, how was it?"

"Umm, it was pretty good. Do you guys remember Edward Cullen from Junior High? He hung out with Eric Yorkie."

Angela nods, but Lauren get's this weird smirk. "Oh, yeah, I remember Edward Cullen."

I suddenly get a little nauseated. "Please don't tell me he's been one of your conquests."

Suddenly Lauren bursts out laughing. "No, he has not been one of my conquests, as you put it. We had Human Anatomy together last semester, and we were dissecting frogs…"

I interrupt her. "He didn't get sick did he? Cause if you tell me he puked, then I may just puke"

Still laughing she shakes her head. "No, No. He didn't puke, but you still might."

I grimace, but urge her to continue. "Someone in glass said that they would give anyone who cut off a frog leg and ate it 20 bucks. Edward said that he'd do it, and, well, he did."

I swear I can feel the bile rising in my throat. I look over at Angela who looks a little green, but is silently laughing.

"Ok, yeah that's really gross. Please tell me he didn't swallow it. I may be able to refrain from puking if he didn't actually swallow it."

"No worries Bella, you won't be tossing your cookies today. He spit it out. Still pretty disgusting though. Anyway, why are you asking about him?" Lauren eyes me suspiciously.

"Oh, he is in my summer school classes and I guess I haven't seen him since Junior High. He's a lot taller and just looks different. I was a little taken aback."

"Oh my god! You like him, don't you?" Lauren shouts loud enough for the entire diner to hear.

After a long period of silence, Angela speaks up. "Lauren, you don't need to draw the whole diners attention to our conversation. People are staring and I think you're making Bella uncomfortable."

I can always count on Angela to speak up when needed. "It's ok, Ang. It's not making me uncomfortable. It's just that I met him today, or re-met him since we met once before. It's just that he was kinda cool, at least cooler than I remember. I don't _like _him. He's just a cool guy."

Lauren gives me a look that says "Yeah, right", but keeps any further remarks to herself. Our server shows up at our table and we order lunch. We fill the rest of the time with conversations of summer and weekend trips to the beach. I find myself wondering if Edward would want to hang out at the beach with my friends and me some time. I rein my thoughts in. Why do I keep thinking about Edward? Am I really that jarred by his transformation? What is it about this guy? I mean, yes, he is much more attractive than he used to be. Obviously he's still kind of bizarre though, chewing on a frog leg is not what I'd call normal behavior. But, has he gone from a frog to a prince?

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Unfortunately life got in the way ;-) Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and for any and all reviews.


	4. Bad Day

Chp. 4 Bad Day

It's Friday, the first week of summer school was behind me, Woohoo just 5 more to go! All in all it wasn't too bad. My classes were ok. I had lots of time in my English class to socialize as the teacher was really into group assignments. Which meant time to get to know more about Quil, Jessica and (of course) Edward. History was a different story. Mr. Newton seemed to hold me at a slightly lower level of distain, that doesn't mean that he was all sunshine and rainbows towards me though. Just as class was letting out today he made a point of taking a dig at me.

"Ms. Swan, the first week of summer classes are done and you have yet to skip my class. This must be a new record for you. Should I take credit for sitting you next to Mr. Cullen for your renewed interest in History?"

I must have turned 5 shades of red, part from embarrassment (I hate being made the center of attention) and part form anger. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Edward who didn't seem to be showing any emotion at all. So, I just ignored Mr. Newton's attempt at riling me up and proceeded to pack up my bag. Shortly after that Mr. Newton excused the class. I tried to make way out of there as quickly and nonchalantly as possible. I was just about to leave campus when I hear my name being called.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!"

I turn to find Edward walking towards me. I stand and wait silently for him to reach me. Once he is standing about 5 feet from me he stops. "Hey."

I look at him for a moment waiting to see if he's going to follow that up with anything. When he doesn't, I simply reply "Hey."

We stand there awkwardly for a second before the silence starts to drive me mad. "Ok, well see ya Monday."

I go to walk away, but Edward takes a step forward and says, "Umm… What was Mr. Newton talking about with you being in class all week?"

"Aw, well you see I am an infamous school ditcher. Mr. Newton knows my habits well as he was my History teacher during the regular semester too. Be wary Edward Cullen, you're hanging out with a bad girl."

As the words "bad girl" come out of my mouth I realize the double meaning behind them.

"Er, I mean, you know, not an attentive student kind of bad girl. Not the _other _kind of bad girl." My face feels like it's on fire. I am most likely turning as red as a fire engine.

Edward just stared at me for a second and then laughed. "Don't worry Bella, I would have never thought of you as the _other _kind of bad girl. Anyway, I was just curious."

"Yeah, that's what that was about. Well, that and the fact that he despises me for some unknown reason. Anyway, I got to get going. See ya next week." I am anxious to get off school grounds, this day has ended on a low note and I just want to get home and pretend it never happened.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I better go. I'm going to miss my bus. See ya."

Off he went in the opposite direction. I stand and think for a minute about the awkward exchange that just occurred between Edward and myself. Then I turn and walk away at the fastest pace I could, that didn't appear to be running. I should have known that Mr. Newton would eventually become the douche bag that I was accustomed to.

I let myself stew over it while I walk home. Once I reach my driveway I feel a little better. I stop at the mailbox to see if there is any good mail. I see what appears to be a letter. I pull out the envelope and I glance up at the return address. It says Phoenix, AZ. It's from my mom. Every few months or so I get a letter from her and it's always says the same things; how much she misses me, how lovely Phoenix is and (since it's summer) how I can come visit anytime I want. I have never been to Phoenix. I refuse to go. This is just the cherry on top of the shit sundae that has become my day. T.F.G.I.F (than fucking god it's Friday), the weekend has to come up with something to improve my mood.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for the reviews. This chapter was sort of just a fluff piece. A little extra background.


	5. Feelings?

Chp. 5 Feelings?

My bad mood was forgotten as soon as I woke up Saturday morning.

I woke up and looked out my window to see the sun shining brightly. Something about the brightness of the sun seemed different. I grabbed my iPhone and checked the weather. It was going to be in the Mid 70's, which is stiflingly hot for Forks. I jumped out of bed and called all my friends to plan a day down at La Push Beach. This weather was something to celebrate!

I meet Lauren, Angela and Angela's boyfriend Ben at the beach and as we begin to unpack our towels and snacks I hear somebody approach. I glance up and internally grimace.

"Hey, Bella! Nice to see you. Taking advantage of the nice weather?" It's Eric Yorkie, and his band of misfits (I'm a bit of a misfit, but not quite as bad as these guys).

"Yeah, well you know, how often does it reach temps this high in Forks? Have to enjoy the little bit of freedom I can this summer." God, I am just too nice. I really don't want to talk to Eric; he honestly gives me the heebie jeebies. I look to Lauren for help. Where is her loud mouth inappropriateness when I need it?

"Freedom, yeah… I heard about you having summer school. That sucks." I looked at Eric confused. It's not like I advertised my misfortune. How does he know about it? As if was reading my mind, Eric responded to my unasked question. "Edward told me that you two had classes together. He mentioned that you guys were getting along really well".

There was something off about the way he said that Edward and I were getting along. Seemed almost like he was mad about it. I shrugged it off, I'm sure I was mistaken. I replied in the most blasé way I could manage.

"Yeah, he's kind of a cool guy. We've talked a bit".

Something about my response made him grin and just as he was about to say something else, Lauren finally came to my rescue. I heard he shout my name from down near the water. I excused myself from my weird conversation with Eric and joined my friends.

I spent all of Saturday and most of Sunday at the beach. The weather was just too amazing to be doing anything else, however I did have homework that was due on Monday. I left my friends at the beach and made my way home.

I arrive to an empty house. Nothing-new there. It was Sunday, the Chief was either fishing, working or had done both. I go up to my room and sit down in front of my Mac to start on my homework. I work hard and straight through without stopping, if I allow myself to get sidetracked I'll never finish. I finally hear the front door open and I glance at the clock on my computer. It's 8pm! Wow, I've been working for 4 hours. I glance back at the outline for the assignment and realize I am just about done. I hear my dad call for me.

"Bells! Are you home?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm in my room. Be down in a minute"

I finish up and head downstairs where the Chief is waiting with dinner from the diner. We eat together in relative silence. Just the occasional questions about each other's days. After we eat I head upstairs to turn in for the night, but first I decide to check my email. I see an email notification from Facebook, saying I had a new friend request. I get new friend requests like once a year so I'm a little nervous to see who it's from. I log into Facebook and click on the friend requests button and I take in a sharp breath. It's from Edward. I'm surprised and nervous and excited all at once. For that very moment I am unsure of what to do, so I leave the request unanswered for now. I go to bed and vow to not deal with it until after school tomorrow.

Monday morning. Beginning of week 2 of summer school. The fantastic weather of the weekend has carried over and the sun is shining brightly. I decide to do something I rarely ever do. I decide to wear a sundress to school. I am not much of a dress girl, but this weather just calls for it.

I walked into my English class to find Jessica, Quil and Edward already set up in a group with one desk unoccupied. I sit down at the empty desk and our teacher announces our group assignment for the day. I turn to Jessica to discuss part of the assignment and I glance over at Edward. I am stunned and excited when I see that he is staring at me. However, he is not staring at my face. No, he is staring at my (now) nicely tanned bare legs. He's staring so much that he has no idea that I have noticed him staring. Before I can stop myself, I laugh.

Edward snaps out of it and clears his throat "Mhm. What's so funny?"

I am laughing so hard I can't speak. I just shake my head and wave my hands as if to say "Nothing, don't worry about it". Once I recover from my fit of laughter, I think about my initial reaction to seeing Edward staring at my legs. Stunned, because I am not very accustomed to being looked at in _that _way. Then there was the excitement. Was I excited that I was being stared at in general or was it because Edward was staring at me? I had a feeling that I knew the answer to my question and it honestly made me a little nervous. But, right then and there I decide to accept Edwards friend request as soon as I get home.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and thanks for following. The emails I receive telling me about new readers and followers make my day! Keep the reviews coming. Update next week unless I can manage one sooner.


	6. Turning Point

Things shifted between Edward and myself after I caught him staring at my legs. I went home that afternoon and signed onto Facebook and accepted his friend request. Why had I been so nervous about it before? I am, I guess, what a lot of people would call shy and making new friends (even Facebook ones) is a tough thing for me. I was suddenly excited about becoming friends, of any sort, with Edward Cullen. Not even a minute after accepting the request my Facebook message bar lit up. I opened it and had a message waiting from Edward. My heart started to pound out of my chest. Why is he messaging me so quickly? I push my panic aside and actually read his message.

**_Edward Cullen: _**_Hi Bella. I saw that you accepted my friend request. I thought I'd say "hey" and see if you wanted to chat._

My nerves quaked through me. I started chanting to myself, that I was just fine and he isn't actually here. That helped a bit and I swallowed my fears and responded.

**_Bella Swan: _**_Hi. Yeah, I'd like to chat for a bit. You sure responded quickly after I accepted._

**_EC: _**_LOL I happened to be sitting at my computer when you accepted, so the notification came to me right away. Are you excited about the group project for English?_

Ah, yes. The group project. The reason we were sitting in groups in English this morning. Edward, Quil, Jessica and myself were in a group together. Not too bad as far as group mates go.

**_BS: _**_Oh, yes. The excitement is palpable…_

**_EC: _**_Are you being sarcastic? You know tone is not easily conveyed through Facebook messenger._

**_BS: _**_Ha! Sorry. Yes, I was being sarcastic. I forget that my sarcasm isn't always appreciated. The project doesn't seem too bad. At least we've got a good group._

**_EC: _**_I didn't say your sarcasm wasn't appreciated, just not always easy to pick up on. Especially when typing and not talking. Can I ask you a question?_

**_BS: _**_I see the distinction. Sure, ask away…_

**_EC: _**_What were you laughing so hard about during English?_

Uh, oh. I was not expecting that. How was I going to answer that? "Oh, just caught you staring at my legs, no big deal." I don't think so.

**_EC: _**_Bella, are you still there?_

**_BS: _**_Uh, yeah. I'm still here. I'm going to have to pass on answering your question._

**_EC: _**_You're not going to answer my question? Why not?_

**_BS: _**_Simple explanation? Embarrassment._

**_EC: _**_There is no need for you to be embarrassed. Whatever it is, I am not going to make fun of you. It's been killing me all day. You have to tell me. Please._

Ha! It was for once not my own embarrassment that I was concerned with. I decided to gather any and all courage I had and give him the answer. For some reason I couldn't wait to see how it played out.

**_BS: _**_Ok. If you really want to know…_

**_EC: _**_I do. I really want to know._

**_BS: _**_I was laughing, because I looked over at you during class and caught you staring at my legs. Honestly I was more concerned for your embarrassment than my own. Although now I am a little embarrassed._

**_EC: _**_Ah._

**_BS: _**_Oh, god! You are embarrassed. I'm so sorry. Wait… Shit. You weren't looking at my legs at all, were you? You were just spacing out and your eyes happened to be looking in that general direction. I'm an idiot! I am now officially embarrassed. _

I was hitting myself at this point. Not mentally, physically. I was smacking myself on the forehead repeatedly. What an ass I am! Then I heard my messenger chime.

**_EC: _**_Ha! No, you were spot on to begin with. I, uh, was staring at your legs. Yes, I am a little embarrassed at having been caught. Hence my previous short response_. _You are usually wearing jeans, so I've never paid your legs much attention. But, today you were wearing that dress and it was hard not to stare… You have lovely legs, Bella. Please don't be embarrassed._

**_BS: _**_If you could see my right now, you'd swear I had the world's worst sunburn. My face is turning that red… Thank you for the compliment. I'm sorry about my little freak out. I am not use to things like that. Not much of a looker and I'm not saying that in the fishing for compliments way of most girls. I am just meh and I'm ok with that._

**_EC: _**_You really don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I have to get going. Homework to do. See you tomorrow._

And, just like that he was gone. What did he mean about me not seeing myself clearly? I was pretty sure I saw myself just fine. I walked into my bathroom so I could look in the mirror and take a good look at myself. There I was, long brown hair with just a hint of red. Muddy looking brown eyes and hardly any chin. My skin was a little tan at the moment thanks to my weekend at the beach, but usually I was as white as a ghost. Thank god I had braces in Junior High, I no longer had the massive front teeth that were a constant source of ridicule. In all honesty I saw someone that was just OK looking. Did Edward see something more? I was starting to think that our brief conversation was going to be a turning point.

* * *

Thanks again for the likes and reviews. Please keep them coming. Update next week if not sooner.


	7. Secrets

Chp. 7 Secrets

It had been two weeks since my Facebook conversation with Edward, and it had definitely been a turning point. We were so much more at ease with each other. Most importantly I was at ease with him (it takes me a while to get truly comfortable with new people), it started to feel like we had known each other for years, not just a month. We continued to talk about music; we even shared iPods while we were in the library for our English class. The group assignment was still going on and would be until the end of summer school. Therefore, we'd started having class in the library where there was more space for groups to sit. It seemed Quil and Jessica were just fine with keeping each other occupied, perhaps there was something going on there. Anyway, Edward was awesome and he himself was pretty good looking (yes, I can admit now that Edward is good looking). On this particular day I noticed just how beautiful his eyes were. He had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. They were this amazing dark emerald color, but got lighter as the color went in towards his pupil. This time I was the one that got caught staring.

"Bella are you ok? You're spacing out a bit." Crap! Edward's words broke me from the spell of his gorgeous eyes.

I wasn't quite coherent so words just spilled out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

"Oh, Yeah. I'm good. But, god you have gorgeous eyes." Did I really just say that out loud!?

Edward cleared his throat. A thing I had noticed he did when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"Wow. Um, thanks. Is that what you were doing, staring at my eyes?"

I had one course of action. Admit to it and move past it. That's how we'd handled the leg staring incident. There was no reason to believe this couldn't have been handled in the same way. At least that's what I'd hoped.

"Well, yeah I was staring at your eyes. I meant what I said, you have gorgeous eyes." There, honesty. Best to get it out there and move on. "So, about this section of the project…" I tried to continue, but suddenly I heard Edward's uproarious laughter.

"You think I am just going to let this go, Bella? Please tell me more about my gorgeous eyes." He said, while blinking at me like they do in Disney cartoons when the characters are smitten with one another.

Instead of embarrassment, this time I felt a little angry. I had been nice enough to drop the leg thing. I expected the same courtesy. I fired back.

"Oh, Edward I will. But, first lets talk about my _lovely_ legs." Shit! Where had my filter gone today?

Edward just laughed. At that point all I could do was join in. Eventually he calmed enough to form a response.

"Ok. Fair enough. We have both been caught admiring the others attributes. I think we are on even footing now."

I nodded as my laughing slowed. Suddenly something that I had pushed out of my head came back to me and I just couldn't help but to bring it up.

"So, I heard you were paid to eat a frog leg in your science class last year. Any truth to this rumor?"

Again he cleared his throat (embarrassed).

"Uh, where did you hear that?" Oh, yes. He was clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, I have my ways. I have eyes all over this place." I said while waiving my finger in the air as to indicate, "I was everywhere".

"Well, there is some truth to that rumor… like all of the rumor. However, eating makes it sound like I swallowed it, which I did not". He seemed a little irritated by my bringing that up.

"Why, Edward, does my mentioning this bother you? I thought we might as well get all the embarrassment out on the table now. You know, no secrets." I had a hard time keeping a straight face through my little speech. I was just having too much fun with him and the fact that it seemed to be getting to him was fantastic!

Edward smirked, but said nothing. I was thrown off. We'd been having that kind of fun banter with one another since our Facebook chat. All of a sudden he was shutting down on me. I must have really upset him. Wow, I felt like a total bitch now. I decided I'd better fix it.

"Ummm… look, I uh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was going to be upsetting. I was just trying to keep up with the friendly teasing, but I obviously crossed a line." I lowered my head in shame. I really hadn't meant to make him mad.

He looked up at me and I saw his face softened. "Bella, it's not upsetting. It is pretty embarrassing and I was hoping it hadn't been spread around, but I can't expect that doing something like that would be kept secret. Yes, I did chew up a frog leg and spit it out and I got $20 out of the deal." He smiled slightly and continued. "As for getting all embarrassment out on the table I am sure there are many more embarrassing stories for both of us. And, I still have plenty of secrets" Then he winked at me.

I smiled in return and could feel myself flush a bit. Something about his admission of having secrets and winking at me had my head going fuzzy, and my pulse quickening. I indeed had some secrets of my own.

* * *

So, so, so sorry about the late post folks. I had a couple of sick kiddos last week and barely had time to write. I will be trying to publish a second chapter this week to get the story back on track. Thanks again for any reviews. Means a lot!


	8. Admissions

Chp. 8 Admissions

It was the weekend and I was looking forward to seeing my friends. I had something that I wanted to get off my chest and I wasn't quite sure how to go about doing so. I texted Angela early Saturday morning. I knew she'd be awake. Mrs. Webber, Angela's mom, was a foster parent and they had quite a few young children in their home. Angela usually woke up early to help with the younger kids.

**_Bella: _**_Hey Ang… What are you up to today?_

**_Angela: _**_Wow. You're up early. My mom needs to go grocery shopping and she doesn't want to drag all the kids to the store. So, I'll be babysitting for a while. _

Damn it! This was kind of the sucky thing about Angela's situation. She was always babysitting or helping her mom. I usually didn't mind going and sitting with her, but it's hard to have a conversation with a bunch of kids running around.

**_Bella: _**_Gotcha. Well, I have some homework (blah) to work on. Give me a call once Mrs. W gets's back._

**_Angela: _**_OK. I'll talk to you later._

Well, it looked like I had some time to kill. I really didn't want to do any homework. What I'd had was minimal and I had planned on putting it off until Sunday night. That was the story of my life, if I was actually in class often enough to get a homework assignment, I would put it off until the last minute. I guess this was as good a time as any to stop being a procrastinator.

I decided my bedroom was just to confining, so I grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs. As I turned into the kitchen I ran into a wall of person. I looked up to see the Chief's amused face.

"Morning Bells! What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

I looked him over before answering. He was dressed, but not in his uniform. He wasn't going into work, so what was he doing up and dressed this early on a Saturday.

"I, um, couldn't sleep. Where are you headed so early?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He suddenly started to flush (yeah, that's where I get it from). "Oh, I, um. I'm going fishing with a couple guys from the station."

Liar. You'd think that a cop would be a better liar than that. He was hiding something from me, but I wasn't going to force it out of him. Whatever it was, he'd tell me about it when he was ready.

"Really? Sounds fun. Bring home some good size fish!" I said in a cheery voice; that apparently worked to convince him that I believed his story. He nodded mumbled a good-bye and was out the door.

I loved being in the house alone. Which was an often occurrence since my dad was at the station a lot. I loved being able to watch whatever I wanted and listening to my music loudly. I flipped open my laptop and brought up my iTunes library and selected a song to start my day with. I turned to the refrigerator to find something for breakfast. While I searched I let the lyrics wash over me:

_You trick your lovers, that you're wicked and divine, you may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine_

_Please me, Show me how it's done, Tease me, you are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart, I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask, I want to exorcise the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Suddenly right in the middle of the song was a loud chime. I jumped about 5 feet in the air and then turned to my computer to see what the hell it was. It was a Facebook message. A Facebook message from Edward.

**_Edward Cullen: _**_Good morning, Legs._

Ha, Ha, Ha. This was the nickname he'd started using for me after our dual embarrassment. I had given him a nickname of my own.

**_Bella Swan: _**_Well, hello Emerald Oculus. What are you doing up so early?_

**_EC: _**_I was about to ask you the same question… I'm getting ready to go to my sister's soccer match._

I knew of Edward's sister Rosalie, she was 2 years older than us and had graduated this year. She was well known and well liked. I'd never heard of her playing sports though.

**_BS: _**_Rosalie plays soccer? I didn't know that…_

**_EC: _**_You know Rose? No she doesn't play soccer. It's my younger sister Alice who plays soccer._

**_BS: _**_I don't "know" Rosalie, I just know of her. I didn't know you had a younger sister. I feel like an ass. We've been spending all this time talking during school and I don't know anything about your family… well with the exception of Rosalie._

**_EC: _**_I'm afraid to ask how you "know of" my sister. If you want to know about my family it's quite simple. I have an older and younger sister, Rosalie and Alice. My parent's are Carlisle and Esme. Dad's a doctor and mom's a nurse. _

**_BS: _**_Pretty cut and dry… Look at that, I know you that much better now ;-)_

**_EC: _**_What about your family?_

Well, shit. I don't want to get into details about my family. Mostly I don't want to go into details about my mom. Maybe if I use the same approach as he did we can just gloss over my awesome family life.

**_BS: _**_Ah. Also pretty simple. Only child, my dad as you know is the Chief. Mom left when I was younger, I barely talk to her and haven't seen her since._

**_EC: _**_Oh, wow. Sorry about your mom. Why haven't you seen her since she left?_

That hadn't gone exactly as planned. I really hated discussing my mom and lack of relationship with her. Time to lay it out flat.

**_BS: _**_Simply put I didn't agree with her decision to leave. That's really all I'll say on the subject._

**_EC: _**_Ok. Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you._

**_BS: _**_No, Edward, I'm sorry. You didn't upset me. I just don't like to talk about it. _

**_EC: _**_Fair enough. I won't bring it up or ask you questions about her. But, if you ever do want to talk about it, I'd be happy to listen. No judgment, no opinions to give, just someone to listen._

**_BS: _**_Thanks Edward. I'll keep that in mind. It means a lot that you'd be willing to just sit and listen to me bitch. LOL_

**_EC: _**_The sound of complaints would never sound as sweet as they would coming from you. I have to get going. Talk soon?_

**_BS: _**_Yeah, sure. I'll be around all weekend. Message me whenever. _

Like that our conversation was over. My mind was racing. In just that short conversation, things were becoming more apparent and firm in my mind.

Just then my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Angela. She had perfect timing. Now I needed to talk to her more than ever.

I answered my phone and didn't even give her a chance to say anything, "Hey Ang. I gotta tell you something. I think I have a crush on Edward Cullen."

* * *

Lyrics: Undisclosed Desires by Muse

Almost didn't think I'd get to published today. Put my nose to the grindstone to get this chapter out for you guys. Thank you again for reading, following and the reviews.


End file.
